Because I'm not Popular, I'll Try to Handle My (ex) Cat
by Calico Neko
Summary: Kucing manis yang seminggu menghilang akhirnya pulang. Tapi kenapa Tomoki justru marah-marah dan menyuruhnya keluar? [Tomoko's POV]


**Watamote © ****Tanigawa Nico**

**Because I'm not Popular, I'll Try to ****Handle**** My ****(ex) ****Cat © ****Calico Neko**

* * *

Bosan...

Beginilah kalau sudah masuk musim panas. Kalau yang lainnya bersenang-senang di pantai, bahkan Yuu-_chan_ juga sudah membuat janji dengan pacarnya ke gunung, aku masih saja bermalas-malas di kamarku yang dingin oleh AC.

Ah...

Tomoki juga masih saja latihan _baseball_, padahal sudah tahu hari ini panas sekali. Lagipula, apa serunya _baseball_ sih? Kalau bolanya kena kepala kan bisa benjol. Ck! Aku jadi teringat pelajaran olahraga yang terakhir. Aku kan pingsan gara-gara terkena bola basket.

Hm... apa aku hubungi Yuu-_chan_ saja ya? Tapi kan dia sedang bersama pacarnya. Masa aku jadi orang ketiga sih. Dan apa-apaan list kontak aku ini? Kenapa hanya ada nama Yuu-_chan_, Tomoki, _Okaa-san_, dan _Tou-san_? Apa aku ini benar-benar tidak punya teman ya?

Mirisnya... Hiks...

"Meong..."

Berisik! Berhenti mengeong, dasar kucing... Eh, kucing?

Ya ampun! Itu kan suara Toko, kucingku yang aku kira hilang. Ada dimana ya? Suaranya sih dari arah loteng. Tapi kenapa dia di sana?

Benar! Itu Toko! Kucing putih kesayangan aku. Tapi kok bulunya kotor begini? Dia jadi tidak cantik lagi.

"Meong..."

"Iya iya. Kamu dari mana saja, Toko? Lapar ya? Tapi mandi dulu ya, supaya cantik lagi."

.

.

"AHH! Toko! Kenapa kamu mengamuk?"

Ya Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku! Toko tiba-tiba mengamuk padahal dia belum aku bawa masuk ke kamar mandi. Apa dia sudah tahu kalau dia akan dimandikan? Tidak! Aku akan dicakar kalau begini ceritanya!

"Toko! Tenang sebentar!"

"Meong!"

Gyah! Dicakar! Pipi aku yang mulus dicakar oleh kukunya yang kotor!

Dasar kucing kurang ajar! Tidak tahu diri! Aku sudak baik dan memberi perhatian padamu, kau malah mencakarku! Aku akan membalasmu, kucing budug!

"Meong!"

"Hahahaha! Rasakan ini kucing tidak tahu diri! Bagaimana rasanya mandi air dingin, hah? Hahahaha!"

Tidak apa-apa pipi, lengan, dan kakiku penuh cakaran, yang penting Toko sudah pulang dan kembali menjadi kucing yang cantik lagi, harum pula. Sekarang tinggal keringkan bulunya lalu buatkan makan untuknya, supaya gemuk lagi. Pasti dia kelaparan.

Hm.. apa yang makannya? Ah! Ada ikan! Aku rasa _Kaa-san_ tidak keberatan kalau aku minta jatah ikannya sedikit.

"Aku pulang!"

Oh, itu Tomoki. Pasti dia senang kalau lihat Toko sudah pulang. Seminggu menghilang dia pasti kangen, kan?

"Tomoki, lihat. Toko sudah pulang."

"Hm... Toko? Siapa-"

Benar kan dia terkaget-kaget melihat Toko. Hehehe.

"Kenapa kucing itu ada di sini? Cepat keluarkan dia dari sini!"

Loh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa Tomoki malah terlihat tidak senang dan jadi marah-marah begitu sih? Aku kan sudah susah-susah memandikannya dan memberinya makan. Bilang terima kasih atau apa kek.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu? Memangnya kau tidak tahu ya?"

Tahu apa sih maksudnya? Kok jadi tidak jelas begini?

"Dia itu kan tukang buat onar! Ingat makan malam kita yang tiba-tiba raib? Lalu laptop _Tou-san_ yang basah? Lalu saat aku akan pergi sekolah ada pup di dalam sepatuku? Kemudian baju yang baru kau beli robek? Itu semua gara-gara dia, si kucing tidak tahu diri ini! Makanya _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku membuangnya malam-malam supaya tidak ada yang lihat."

...

Apa? Ya ampun. Tidak mungkin. Ke-kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa Tomoki baru menceritakannya sekarang saat aku sudah babak belur karena dia cakari? Saat dia sudah aku beri makan juga. Kejam... Dunia ini kejam... tidak ada yang menyayangiku.

Hiks.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita keluarkan kucing itu sebelum dia berulah lagi."

"Iya..."

Loh, kemana ya si Toko? Tadi kan dia masih di dapur makan ikan yang aku beri padanya.

"Toko... Kamu dimana?"

Gawat. Dia berkeliaran kemana ya? Aku dan Tomoki sudah menggeledah isi rumah sampai dua kali tapi dia masih saja belum terlihat. Bahkan Tomoki mengecek loteng juga, tapi dia tetap tidak ada.

Aneh. Toko menghilang sendiri. Atau dia mengerti percakapan kami yang sudah tidak menginginkan dia lagi, ya?

Ah... sudahlah. Kalau seperti itu baguslah. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mencarinya. Yang penting aku sudah berbuat baik dengan memandikan dan memberinya makan. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Mandi dulu ah... dan yang terakhir, tidur.

.

.

Ck! Ada bau apa ini di kamarku? Baru saja mau menarik selimut sudah ada yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Endus-endus. Ew! Baunya kenapa seperti bau...

"Pup!"

Ya Tuhan! Toko si kucing bandel itu ternyata sembunyi di kolong kasurku dan dia buang air di situ!

Sialan!

Beri aku musim panas yang wajar!

* * *

**A/N:** Setelah menjadi reader di fandom ini akhirnya kesampaian juga untuk sumbang ff sederhana ini. Aku ga gitu ahli pakai 1st POV, jadi maaf kalau gagal.  
Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, itupun kalau ada soalnya fandom ini sepi sih T_T  
Dan aku baru sadar kalau ini watamote indo pertama di sini ya? XD


End file.
